Par de Monstruos Anhelantes de Amor
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "¿Duele vivir?". Para alguien que ha sido repudiado toda su vida, y que de pronto encuentra algo a lo que llamar familia para después perderla, sí. Para alguien que es considerado un monstruo que es abrazado por la oscuridad y la soledad, sí. Sin embargo, quizá sea distinto para dos monstruos que se atraen el uno al otro./ OneShot. MikaYuu.


Hola! Qué tal?^^

Aquí Mitsuki-Wing con su vigésimo séptima historia, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de Owari no Seraph, así que me estreno en el fandom con este one-shot :)

La verdad es que OnS es una de mis obsesiones actuales de manga/anime (XD), así que quería escribir algo desde hace ya un tiempo, y por fin me he puesto a ello y esto es lo que ha salido.

Me encantan Yuu y Mika (MikaYuu al poder! XD), así que, por supuesto, ellos son los protas de este fic.

Muchas gracias por darnos una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia.

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **PAR DE MONSTRUOS ANHELANTES DE AMOR**_

-¿Duele?

Era una pregunta muy simple. Pero Yuichiro no la entendía.

No tenía heridas ni vendas en su cuerpo que evidenciaran posible dolor.

Entonces le reformularon la pregunta.

-¿Duele vivir, Yuu?

Yuu se hizo un ovillo en la cama, dándole la espalda, ocultándose con la fina sábana, como si de una fuerte coraza de caballero se tratara. Pero no lo era. Y él tampoco era un caballero.

No era más que un niño cuyas pesadillas lo despertaban en mitad de la noche, con un grito ahogado, con sudor frío recorriéndole la piel, haciendo que se le pegara el pelo a la frente y la nuca, con sabor a bilis en la boca.

" _¿Duele vivir?"_

Echó la vista atrás, a su pasado, y se sorprendió yendo más atrás en el tiempo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Entonces recordó que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en un principio, hubo dos adultos que se calificaban de "padres". Pero Yuu nunca pensó que ese término pudiera aplicárseles. No tenía sentido. Porque ningún padre le hubiera calificado a él de "monstruo", en vez de "hijo".

Su madre se lo recordaba constantemente. Le increpaba siempre que podía. Le llamaba monstruo, como si Yuu hubiera hecho algo malo. Como si Yuu fuera algo malo.

Y Yuu tampoco había entendido aquello. A fin de cuentas, era todavía más pequeño, todavía más niño.

Y cuando su padre intentó matarle, casi, casi no le culpó. Le odiaban, y él no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Bueno, sí que había algo. Odiarles a ellos también.

Los padres daban amor a sus hijos, y éstos les respondían de la misma forma. Así pues, si sus padres le profesaban odio, a Yuu le resultó de lo más lógico odiarles a cambio.

Es por eso que, desde un principio, su concepto de familia estaba trastocado. Nunca tuvo familia.

Por eso se molestó, incluso enfadó, cuando le llevaron a aquel lugar, el Orfanato Hyakuya, y le dijeron que ahora formaba parte de una nueva familia.

Todos eran niños, de edades variopintas, claramente no emparentados por la sangre. Una vez más, Yuu se sentía confuso. ¿Por qué habrían de ser todos aquellos niños su familia? ¿Acaso debía odiarlos a ellos también? No, no eran su familia. Y si no eran su familia, no tenía que odiarlos, pero tampoco intentar profesarles amor, ¿verdad?

Él no tenía familia. Estaba solo. Siempre había sido así.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquella mano extendida hacia él?

Alzó la vista.

Un niño de su misma edad era quien lo había hecho. Le miraba fijamente, con ojos claros, y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy Mikaela. Yo tampoco tenía a nadie, y ahora formo parte de esta gran familia. Y desde hoy, tú también.

Yuu le ignoró, pero aquel niño le cogió la mano por la fuerza y se la estrechó. Los demás niños se le echaron encima poco después, felices, diciendo que habían ganado un nuevo hermano.

Yuu nunca había conocido la felicidad, y ahora que parecía estar experimentándola, no la comprendía. ¿Realmente podía haber alguien que le aceptara por cómo era?

Miró a Mikaela, quien le seguía sonriendo, y una pequeña idea se coló en su cuerpo y se fue asentando en su interior. Quizá, solo quizá, pudiera formar parte de aquello.

Sin embargo, aquella frágil felicidad se rompió en cortantes fragmentos el día en que los adultos cayeron y los niños como él se convirtieron en esclavos.

Fue un estúpido. Él no podía tener una familia. Él no era digno de merecer ningún tipo de cariño, amabilidad, amor. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar por un momento que a partir de ahora su vida sería mejor?

Una vez que el recuerdo de aquellos que debían haber sido sus padres se diluyó en su mente infantil, encontró alguien nuevo a quien dirigir todo aquel odio: los vampiros.

Los trataban como ganado. Los etiquetaban, los usaban para alimentarse, los consideraban inferiores, y realmente lo eran, para su disgusto.

Así pues, en aquella ciudad subterránea llena de vampiros y niños cautivos tras lo que había sido considerado el fin del mundo, Yuu encontró algo de paz y confianza con los niños Hyakuya, especialmente con Mika. Quizá fuera porque tenían la misma edad, quizá fuera porque era con quien más tiempo pasaba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero había veces en que se encontraba a sí mismo mirando de reojo a Mika y pensando que parecían llevar toda una vida juntos, y no que se había conocido en un orfanato que ya ni siquiera existía.

-Los mataré a todos. Ya lo verás, Mika, me haré muy fuerte, y acabaré con todos los vampiros-declaraba varias veces al día, hirviendo de ira por dentro cada vez que le extraían sangre, cada vez que le daban insulsa comida, cada vez que los vampiros le miraban por encima del hombro. No lo soportaba, por eso, se haría fuerte, y saldrían de allí.

-¿Y cómo harás eso, Yuu-chan?

Por supuesto, Mika siempre tenía que ser el razonable de los dos. A veces eso le sacaba de quicio, no por el propio Mika, sino porque tenía razón, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero al menos eso le hacía tener los pies sobre la tierra y que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Mientras Mika se mantuviera así, Yuu no haría ninguna estupidez por el momento.

Pero entonces llegó el día. El día en que Mika cometió una estupidez, sin saberlo, con la mejor intención del mundo. Y si Mika no estaba para detenerse de hacerlo, ¿quién lo iba a hacer?

Un mapa. Una pistola. Una oportunidad.

Fue cuando Yuu volvió a sentirlo. Esa chispa de emoción prenderse en su pecho. Esa esperanza. Esa efímera felicidad ante la posibilidad de la huida de la ciudad de los vampiros. Empezar una nueva vida. Formar parte de verdad de una familia.

Y, una vez más, Yuu fue un estúpido, un iluso. Volvió a darse de bruces contra la cruel realidad del mundo en el que vivía.

Lo primero que notó, antes incluso de verlo, debido a la rapidez del vampiro noble, fue el olor a metálico de la sangre. Después, vio el primer cadáver.

El pánico trepó hasta su garganta en forma de un grito que reprimió. Y un instinto que no creía poseer se adueñó de él.

-Hay que proteger a los niños-le dijo a Mika; éste le respondió con un asentimiento mudo-¡Corred!-les urgió a los niños del orfanato.

Mas fue en vano.

Uno a uno, aquellos niños que le miraban con ojos brillantes, con admiración, cayeron. Incluso la buena de Akane.

El terror trepaba por las entrañas de Yuu, que no sabía qué hacer. Porque, ¿era así como iba a acabar todo?

Mika fue más rápido en reaccionar. Quería distraer al vampiro y que Yuu escapara. Pero esa posibilidad ni siquiera fue contemplada por Yuu, y mucho menos cuando vio cómo aquel odioso ser atravesaba el pecho de Mika y le cercenaba un brazo.

Antes siquiera de ser consciente de ello, había agarrado la pistola que el brazo cortado de Mika dejó caer y disparó al vampiro con el odio bullendo en su interior de un modo que no creía siquiera posible.

Y ahora el vampiro yacía en el suelo. Y Mika también, desangrándose.

Yuu no era capaz de poner nombre a lo que sintió en ese momento. Había algo más allá del terror inicial que había sentido, por la inminencia de la muerte, por la muerte del resto de los niños. Era algo visceral y sentía ganas de vomitar al ver boquear a Mika, quien iba tiñendo el suelo blanco de rojo.

Se obligó a reaccionar y tragar el nudo que le atoraba la garganta. Notaba el sabor a sangre de tanto que ésta metía su olor por sus fosas nasales.

-Vamos, Mika… Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo, encontrando su voz, tirando de Mika, no encontrando realmente fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Tienes que irte, Yuu-chan.-apenas balbució Mika.

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí!-exclamó, notando cómo se le nublaba la visión. Mierda, había empezado a llorar.- ¡Me niego a perder a mi familia, después de haberla encontrado finalmente!

Ah… Con que era eso. Por mucho que se negara, por mucho que no quisiera ponerle un nombre, el lazo que le unía a todos los Hyakuya no era otro que el de una familia.

Sintió cierto alivio al darse cuenta de ello e, inmediatamente después, sintió una profunda desolación. Porque acababa de perder a toda su familia… No, aún tenía a Mika. Sí, tenía que sacar a Mika de allí… Y entonces juntos…

Se escucharon pasos en la lejanía. Más vampiros se acercaban. Por mucho que tirara de Mika, no conseguirían salir ambos con vida. Lo sabía tanto Yuu, como Mika.

-¡Vete de una vez, idiota!-le increpó Mika, alejándole de él con el único brazo que le quedaba.

Las lágrimas apenas le permitían ver el rostro de Mika, su rechazo, su vida que se esparcía por el suelo.

En el preciso instante en que echó un vistazo a las escaleras tras él, aquellas que conducían al exterior, Yuu lo supo. Supo que había perdido a Mika, al plantarse en su cabeza la idea de salir huyendo. Porque el miedo que sentía era demasiado real.

Fue entonces cuando echó a correr.

Le ardían la garganta, los pulmones, los ojos, los pies, pero no se detuvo, no hasta estar fuera y respirar aire puro.

Y allí estaba él. En un mundo que solo había sido destruido en parte. Habían sido encerrados en una jaula de mentiras por los vampiros, y cuando el miedo se disipó, éste dio paso a una furia ciega. Por eso, cuando conoció a aquel hombre y le propuso que fuera con él, para matar vampiros, no lo dudó un instante.

¿Dónde quedaría el recuerdo de su familia si no los vengaba?

Una vez más, estaba solo. Pero era distinto. Porque ahora había conocido la calidez del cariño, y sentía que se asfixiaba.

Entonces volvió al presente, y supo a qué se refería con aquella pregunta.

No era algo físico. Era algo tan profundo, dentro de ti, que dolía más que ninguna otra cosa.

" _¿Duele vivir?"_

Notó una vez más aquellas amargas lágrimas que exteriorizaban lo roto que se sentía por dentro.

-Duele…-murmuró-Duele mucho, Guren…

-Entonces busca un motivo por el que vivir. Porque algún día, habrá alguien que te necesite.

Su mente infantil, que había visto demasiada muerte y demasiado odio para su corta edad, aún seguía sin comprender.

¿Quién iba a necesitarle a él? Lo había perdido todo. No tenía nada. Solo quedaba algo que odiar, y eso eran los vampiros.

¿Qué motivo tenía ahora para vivir? ¿La venganza? ¿Matar vampiros? Pues que así fuera.

Necesitaba calmar aquel tormento que corroía su interior como si de veneno se tratara.

*.*.*

Varios años pasaron. El niño que fue quedó encerrado en un lugar de su corazón y se convirtió en un adolescente impulsivo, cabezota… Bueno, quizá eso era algo que solo se había acentuado con el tiempo.

Quería ser fuerte. Necesitaba ser fuerte, para dar caza y matar vampiros.

Pero entonces necesitaba un arma, la cual terminó consiguiendo, y amigos, compañeros.

Era otro término al que Yuu no había dedicado demasiado tiempo a pensar. Desde hacía años estaba solo, ¿por qué iba a querer compañeros? No, estaba mejor solo. Parecía que solo pasaban cosas malas a aquellos que estaban cerca de él.

¿Abrir su corazón y que se lo volvieran a romper? Ni hablar. Además, tampoco es como si quedara mucho de él, en realidad…

Estaba equivocado, sin embargo.

El primero en entrar fue Guren, aunque no siquiera admitirlo. Yuu pensó que los padres debían tener algo de él. Preocuparse por los suyos, ser fuerte, enfadarse cuando se le llevaba la contraria, pero era alguien en quien confiar.

Luego llegaron los que serían sus compañeros de equipo. Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Mitsuba.

-Olvídate del pasado, no hay nada en él. Ellos son ahora tu nueva familia, y debes protegerla-le llegó a decir Guren.

¿Nueva familia? ¿Olvidarse del pasado? No, en el pasado…estaba Mika.

Lo que menos le gustaba a Yuu eran las noches. Implicaba cerrar los ojos y ser víctima de los sueños. Y los suyos siempre eran malos.

Siempre era lo mismo. Los veía a todos y cada uno de ellos. Vivos, sonrientes. Y después, con el nauseabundo olor de la sangre, sus caras desencajadas por la muerte.

Sin embargo, había algo que le asustaba más que aquellas pesadillas. El hecho de que, en realidad, sus rostros se difuminaban por el olvido, y que a quien recordaba bien, a quien realmente echaba de menos, y por quien clamaba venganza contra los vampiros, era Mika.

Le aterraba la idea de que, a pesar de que todos los demás murieron aquel día, solo la muerte de Mika le había dejado sin aliento.

¿Es que acaso nunca significaron nada para él el resto de niños? No, sabía que no era verdad. Y, sin embargo, Mika seguía ahí.

Asuramaru, el demonio que habitaba su espada, a veces jugaba con sus sentimientos hacia Mika, buscando hacerse con su corazón. Era la mayor prueba fehaciente de que su muerte había significado la verdadera destrucción del mundo de Yuu.

Y entonces ocurrió. Algo que creía imposible.

Creyendo a Guren en peligro en medio del campo de batalla contra sus enemigos los vampiros, atravesó con su espada al vampiro que había herido a Guren.

Y es que Yuu habría reconocido aquellos cabellos dorados y ojos azules en cualquier sitio.

Se quedó sin respiración y casi creyó notar cómo su corazón se paraba.

-¿Mika?

-Y-Yuu-chan.

Y al escuchar llamarle así, como siempre había hecho, supo sin lugar a dudas que era él. Que era Mika. Que Mika estaba vivo.

Y que Mika era un vampiro.

Aquel día descubrió tres cosas.

La primera, que Mika estaba vivo cuando llevaba cuatro años pensando lo contrario.

La segunda, que cuando Mika le pidió huir con él, su primer instinto fue aceptar. Pero inmediatamente después pensó en su equipo, sus amigos, su familia. ¿Acaso pensaba echar por la borda todo lo que había ganado y formado durante ese tiempo? No, no podía. Por eso no huyó con Mika.

Y la tercera, que, tal y como había dicho Asuramaru cuando hicieron el contrato, Yuu no era del todo humano.

A partir de ese momento, todo adquirió otro matiz. Y le sorprendió lo poco que le importaba su propia vida sabiendo ahora que Mika estaba vivo.

Shinoa le dijo que había madurado, pero Yuu no lo pensó así. Simplemente, había cambiado la perspectiva.

No le importaba no ser humano. No le importaba ser un experimento, una rata de laboratorio. No le importaba que le usaran. Incluso su venganza contra los vampiros pareció olvidada, lo que pareció reafirmar que quien más le importaba siempre fue Mika. Sí, seguiría dando caza a los vampiros, porque les odiaba, pero ahora su objetivo, su motivo para vivir era otro.

Mika estaba vivo. Lo traería de vuelta, y haría que volviera a ser humano.

-Mika, te salvaré.

*.*.*

Sus últimos momentos y recuerdos como humano eran difusos para Mika. Con el tiempo, cuando un humano es convertido en vampiro, los recuerdos de su anterior vida se van desdibujando con el paso del tiempo, lo cual no era de extrañar. ¿Vivir eternamente anclado a unos recuerdos de una corta vida humana que no volverá? ¿Por qué sufrir por ello? Todos morirían.

En el caso de Mika, todos estaban ya muertos. ¿De qué servía pensar en ello?

Pero Yuu era diferente. Yuu estaba vivo. Yuu estaba allí, en alguna parte, esperando por él, estaba seguro. O incluso si lo había dado por muerto, no importaba, porque en cuanto viera que estaba vivo…

" _Vivo"_

En realidad, así no era como se sentía. No, en absoluto.

Debió haber muerto aquel día, sin un brazo, desangrándose, viendo marchar al único que le importaba.

Le propusieron vivir eternamente. Ser más fuerte. ¿Para qué?

¿Ser un vampiro? ¿Convertirse en uno de esos seres que tanto odiaba su querido Yuu-chan? No, se negaba. No soportaría que le odiara.

Pero no le dieron otra opción.

La reina de los vampiros, Krul Tepes, le dio de beber de su sangre, y así empezó su calvario.

Lo notaba a cada segundo. Esa sed insaciable, ese fuerte deseo de calmarla. Pensó que se volvería loco, que estaría mejor muerto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, al haberse negado rotundamente a beber sangre humana, Krul se convirtió en lo más parecido a una familia que iba a tener en aquella ciudad subterránea. Aquella idea asqueó en cierto modo a Mika. Su única familia era Yuu. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Pero sí que necesitaba sangre, y Krul se la proporcionaba, evitando que tomara sangre humana, por lo que la aceptó.

Aunque, por supuesto, nunca era suficiente. Nunca terminaba de calmar su insaciable sed, pero se dijo que lo soportaría. Por Yuu. Todo era por Yuu. Si no le quedaba otro remedio que vivir así, lo haría con el objetivo de volver al lado de Yuu.

Pero cada día, cada hora, incluso cada minuto, eran como un suplicio. Soportar la sed, tener cerca al asesino de su anterior familia, y cargar con el hecho de que ahora se había convertido en un monstruo. Sí, porque ahora no era nada más que un monstruo.

En ocasiones, le aterraba pensar que, aun encontrando a Yuu, éste le despreciaría por lo que se había convertido. Si así fuera, no sabría cómo soportar seguir viviendo así.

Yuu era lo único que le quedaba. Pensaba en él constantemente. Mientras tuviera aquellos sentimientos hacia él, mientras sintiera aquella calidez en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él, pensó que nada más importaba. Porque mientras tuviera aquello, pensaba que quizá, solo quizá, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, aún seguía siendo humano.

No le importaba estar equivocado. Era una vana esperanza, después de todo.

Y cuando volvió a verlo, sintió que cada insufrible minuto de aquella vida durante aquellos largos cuatro años había merecido la pena.

Quería cogerle e irse lejos, muy lejos, donde tan solo fueran ellos dos solos.

Pero Yuu se negaba. Ese rechazo fue un duro golpe para Mika.

¿Por qué Yuu quería volver con los humanos? Mika no lo entendía. Ellos no eran nada para él. Yuu era todo para él. Entonces, ¿por qué no era él todo para Yuu?

Se enfureció. Aquellos humanos solo lo estaban usando. Habían convertido a Yuu en algo que no era. Y Mika tenía que protegerle.

Porque daba igual en lo que se convirtiera, Yuu nunca sería un monstruo. No cómo él.

No quería pensar en la multitud de ocasiones en las que casi había caído y bebido sangre humana. No, si lo hacía, Yuu no se lo perdonaría… Mika no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. No quería convertirse por completo en un monstruo.

La segunda vez que se vieron, creyó que su corazón muerto volvía a morir al creerle en peligro. Poco importó todos aquellos humanos apuntándole con sus armas, Mika solo quería llegar al lado de Yuu.

Y sucedió algo extraño. Aquellos humanos que se hacían llamar compañeros, que se hacían llamar amigos de Yuu, le ayudaron a escapar con Yuu. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habrían de ayudarle? Él no lo habría hecho. Él solo hacía cosas por Yuu.

Y así, huyendo lejos, por fin pudo tener un verdadero reencuentro con Yuu. Estaban los dos solos. Yuu parecía estar bien. Y Mika suspiró aliviado.

Pero entonces su cuerpo, su naturaleza, le traicionó. Sintió la acuciante sequedad de garganta. Notaba los colmillos vibrar, clavarse en la comisura de su labio inferior, abogando por calmar el dolor.

Sangre. Solo necesitaba un poco de sangre.

Pero no le quedaban frascos con la sangre de Krul. Y solo Yuu estaba allí. Pero no podía, no podía hacerlo…

Y comprobó, con sorpresa y espanto, que aun perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, aun viendo en lo que se había convertido, Yuu le aceptaba, y estaba dispuesto a darle su sangre.

-Si eso te ayuda, Mika…-había dicho, ofreciéndole su cuello.

Mika escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, casi podía ver y sentir la sangre corriendo por las venas en el cuello de Yuu.

Pero Mika se resistía. Era todo demasiado fácil tras tantos años de sufrimiento.

-¿Es que me quieres convertir en un monstruo? Eres muy cruel, Yuu-chan…

-No eres ningún monstruo, Mika. Y el hecho de que ahora estemos así, juntos por fin, es debido a que te convertiste en vampiro-sonrió-Y estoy agradecido por eso.

Mika le miró, perplejo. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Hacía parecer fácil todo contra lo que había luchado.

¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo? En cuanto probara la sangre humana, sería un vampiro completo. Su crecimiento, su envejecimiento, se detendría, sería uno más de ellos… Pero ahí estaba Yuu, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios, como si volvieran a ser un par de críos de doce años que soñaban con una vida mejor.

Cuando no eran un par de monstruos anhelantes de amor.

Aun con lágrimas, cuando decidió sucumbir a sus instintos, pensó que no se arrepentiría. Porque Yuu le había dicho que le haría volver a ser humano. Y sabía que Yuu era un cabezota, al que no se le podía llevar la contraria.

Fue la primera vez que probaba la sangre humana. Notaba bajo sus brazos a Yuu removerse, un tanto inquieto. Y la explosión de calidez que estalló en su boca y bajaba por la garganta, como un bálsamo, curativo, que se había negado durante cuatro años, le supo a gloria.

Ahora era un vampiro. Había probado la sangre humana. Su cuerpo se había estancado. Sus ojos cambiaron de color. Pero Yuu seguía ahí, entre sus brazos.

Y cuando Yuu le dijo "Bienvenido a casa, Mika", sintió que nada más importaba.

Aun cuando había tenido que aceptar su naturaleza, aceptar a aquel grupo de humanos que decía ser la nueva familia de Yuu, y que también le aceptarían a él. Aun cuando se había desencadenado el serafín del final, aun cuando tenían en contra a todo el Ejército Imperial Demoníaco de Japón y a los siempre enemigos vampiros. Si estaban juntos, nada más importaba. Llevaba cuatro años deseando volver a estar junto a él.

Y un monstruo como él no podía pedir nada más, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

Yuu se quedó unos instantes mirando al cielo. Azul, claro, despejado.

" _Como los ojos de Mika"_ , pensó. Luego se corrigió. _"Como eran antes los ojos de Mika"_

Le vio en la distancia, al igual que a sus otros compañeros. Habían huido todo lo lejos que pudieron, y al menos por un tiempo, se habían instalado en una pequeña población, que les daba cobijo a cambio de su ayuda.

Todos le dijeron que se descontroló. Y para mantenerlo bajo control, había sucumbido al demonio.

Los recuerdos de aquello eran confusos para Yuu. Es como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona. Sí, sabía que había requerido y usado en mayor medida el poder de Asuramaru, y que debido a ello era poseído por un demonio durante un tiempo, y según Mika ese tiempo iba en aumento cada día, lo cual le preocupaba. Pero a Yuu no.

No lo diría. Pero no es como si algo le estuviera poseyendo. Era él, aunque no era exactamente él. No sabría explicarlo, y por eso tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie. No era muy consciente de sí mismo en esos momentos, pero sabía que seguía ahí, en algún lugar. Era su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas.

Y desde pequeño alguien le había considerado un monstruo. Quizá no fuera sorprendente que se convirtiera en un demonio.

Además…

Volvió a mirar a Mika. Sus ojos…

Cuando era un demonio, los ojos de Yuu cambiaban de color. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le resultaba fascinante que, en aquellos instantes, pudiera tener el mismo color de ojos que Mika. Sentía que era iguales, que estaban más conectados que antes.

-Oh, no dejas de mirarle.

Desvió la mirada a Shinoa, que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Cállate-masculló, molesto.

Se alejó de ella. No estaba para aguantar sus bromas en aquel momento. No le gustaba cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios, porque eran verdad, y solo le hacía ver lo que él ya sabía, y se maldijo porque fuera tan obvio.

Al acercarse a Mika, aunque apenas se notaba, y seguramente cualquier otra persona no lo habría notado, Yuu pudo ver cierta fatiga en sus ojos, respiraciones menos acompasadas y la tensión de sus hombros. Y Yuu sabía qué era lo que pasaba.

-Mika-le dijo, cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuu-chan?

Le cogió de la mano sin decir nada más y tiró de él, alejándose del centro del pueblo, escondiéndose de la mirada de posibles indiscretos tras la parte trasera de una casa más aislada. Mika podría haberse soltado de haber querido, pero no lo hizo.

-Yuu-chan-dijo su nombre, buscando una explicación.

Yuu se apoyó contra la pared exterior de la casa y le miró fijamente.

-Tienes sed-dijo como una afirmación, no como una pregunta.

Mika frunció los labios, y al no decir nada, Yuu lo confirmó.

Yuu suspiró.

-Ya te lo dije, Mika. Cuando tengas sed, dímelo.-se desabrochó el cuello de la chaqueta-Ya sabes que puedes beber toda cuanto quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo.

-N-no-replicó Mika, desviando la mirada-Estoy bien.

Yuu enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí?

-A-además, hace una hora escasa que despertaste de tu letargo tras ser demonio y…

Esta vez, fue Yuu quien desvió la mirada a sus pies; las puntas de las botas estaban muy desgastadas.

-…Sí, bueno… También puedes pedírselo a los otros. Prepararán una botella con un poco de sangre de cada uno, como aquella vez.

Era otra opción. Claro que ni siquiera a Yuu le gustaba. Porque era como si Mika pudiera depender de otro, y no de él. Porque, egoístamente, quería que Mika dependiera solo de él.

Guren se lo dijo hace tiempo. Que siguiera viviendo, porque llegaría el día en que alguien le necesitaría, y había tenido razón.

Aunque tampoco admitiría que, cuando Mika bebía directamente de él, la sensación no era del todo desagradable. Porque Mika le abrazaba, notaba su calor, y cuando estaban así, sentía que no había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos solos.

Sí, nunca admitiría que, en el fondo, le gustaba cuando lo hacía. Era como si estuvieran conectados por algo más.

Sabía que era estúpido pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por otra parte, a Mika tampoco le hacía gracia decirle que por mucha otra sangre de humano que probara, seguía prefiriendo la de Yuu. No sabía por qué. Quizá porque podía sentir a Yuu más cerca que nunca. Quizá porque, sin saber la razón, su sangre se le hacía deliciosa.

Por eso a veces se negaba a alimentarse de él, e incluso prefería la sangre de otros. Porque le daba miedo que, sin querer, fuera incapaz de controlarse y terminaría matándole. Entonces, ¿qué sería de él? No podía perder a Yuu. No dejaría que ningún humano, vampiro, demonio o lo que fuera, le arrebatara de su lado, ni siquiera su propia sed de sangre.

-Vamos, Mika-le instó, cogiéndole nuevamente de la mano y tirando de él hacia sí, dejando a la vista el cuello.

Como siempre, Mika se resistía al principio. Le miraba con ojos suplicantes, como pidiéndole perdón por tener que hacer aquello.

Después, le agarraba por los hombros y se inclinaba sobre él.

-Yuu-chan…-suspiró contra su cuello, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Yuu.

Y después, vinieron los colmillos. Yuu los notó rasgar piel, clavarse en la base de su cuello. Notó la sangre salir de la herida, y a Mika impidiendo que ésta se escapara.

Yuu se apoyó nuevamente contra la casa y se agarró a Mika. No quería derrumbarse ante la debilidad que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo cada vez que Mika bebía su sangre.

Era tan deliciosa. Y su sed tan insaciable… Si pudiera, nunca se separaría y bebería cuanto quisiera. Bebería tanto como para acallar ese dolor tirante en su garganta, esa sequedad que lo martirizaba…

Yuu empezó a ver puntitos en su campo de visión y sintió que sus piernas eran de flan y creyó que se desmayaría.

-Mika… Mika-le empezó a llamar, pero este no respondía-¡Mika!

Le empujó levemente hacia atrás, intentando separarle de él. Mika notó aquel contacto, volvió sobre sí mismo y se separó de Yuu. El terror teñía sus facciones.

-L-lo siento, Yuu-chan… Yo…

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien-le dijo; era lo que más odiaba de aquello, ver la culpabilidad en el rostro de Mika, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado por la falta de sangre… Pero se me pasará-dijo, dando gracias de tener algo a su espalda que impidiera su caída, mientras la neblina se disipaba y volvía a recuperar las fuerzas; gracias a dios, no se desmayó. Mika no se habría perdonado de haber sido así, y quizá se negaría a volver a beber de él, y Yuu no quería que eso pasara.

Yuu volvió a mirarle.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Mika.

-P-pero…

Yuu suspiró nuevamente.

Alargó un brazo y le limpió los restos de sangre de las comisuras de Mika con la manga de la chaqueta, bajo la atenta mirada de Mika, y le sonrió, diciéndole con los ojos que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

Ah… Habían pasado tantas cosas para llegar a donde se encontraban ahora, y otras tantas tenían que hacer. Tenían que ir a por Guren, pedirle explicaciones, salvarle, al igual que a la hermana de Kimizuki, y saber qué es realmente el serafín del final y qué quiere el Ejército Imperial Demoníaco de Japón. Por no hablar de intentar volver humano a Mika.

Yuu se apabullaba con tan solo pensar en ello. Pero luego pensaba en las personas que tenía a su lado, y se llenaba de la convicción de que juntos podrían lograr cualquier cosa.

Ahora era capaz de profesar amor por aquellos que le importaban, porque también le profesaban amor a él. Quizá no fuera del todo un monstruo, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Duele?-le preguntó Mika entonces.

Mika acarició con las yemas de los dedos las dos pequeñas incisuras que le había hecho. Aún quedaba un poco de sangre alrededor, que escapaba en pequeñas gotas.

Yuu recordó en ese momento la pregunta que Guren le hizo tiempo atrás.

" _-¿Duele vivir, Yuu?"_

Yuu apoyó su mano sobre la de Mika que estaba en su cuello, sintiendo la herida y la calidez efímera de Mika.

Sonrió.

-No. No duele.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

La verdad es que quería profundizar un poco más en los pensamientos de estos dos personajes, que han sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida, y, joe, se merecen un poco de felicidad y estar juntos por fin (como se vuelvan a separar, a mí me da algo XD). Así que espero que haya quedado más o menos bien :P

Una vez más, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
